shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The new start:The Espada Pirates
Decision *Back in the present time Marimo suddenly opens his eyes and starts looking around him.He is in a big room, more exactly in a bed, and Katsuo, his disciple is right near him. Katsuo:*voice trembling*Ma...Ma...Marimo-sensei... Katsuo sheds some tears.Marimo looks at him with no reaction, until Katsuo suddenly jumps on him and hugs him. Katsuo:*crying*I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU ARE ALIVE MARIMO-SENSEI!! Marimo:*shocked*Katsuo...how...how the hell am I still alive? Marimo starts checking his body and notices that the injuries he had disappeard. Marimo:*shocked*The wounds from Richard...from Kyo and from the Hades guy...all my wounds are gone. Katsuo:*smiles*Yep!! Marimo:*serious face*But how? Katsuo suddenly becomes more serious. Katsuo:*serious face*The one that healed all your wounds... Marimo:*serious face*Yes? Katsuo:*dead serious face*Its Shiryu. Marimo instantly freezes. Marimo:*shocked*Shi...Shiryu? Katsuo:*dead serious face*I have no idea what are his intentions...but it seems one of your main enemies saved your life.He also said something about the War of Gods.I have no idea what he meant with that... Marimo:*serious face*of Gods?The one that defeated me...the man that has the Kami Kami no mi, Model: Hades fruit... Marimo gets on his feet without much effort because his wounds are healed.He checks the swords Richard broke in their fight.He powerfully grabs them and closes his eyes, then starts remembering very fast all the fights he has been through with those swords. Marimo:*closed eyes*guy...the Hades guy... *Flashback Marimo is on his knees in front of the Hades guy. The Hades guy is short and has short, spiky black hair.He wears a long black cloak-like jacket (with a white collar) and black pants tucked into black boots.He wears a black undershirt under the jacket. He just stares down on Marimo. Marimo:*heavily panting*Are you going to finish me off? Hades:*dead serious face*No...because I still need you. Marimo:*heavily panting*You...need me?For what? Hades:*shadowed eyes*You are the only one that can bring the great Demon Shishio back!! Marimo:*shocked*My...dad... Hades:*dead serious face*We are going to meet on the island known as the Hell, Misty Island in a week.I will wait for you there. *End of Flashback Marimo goes outside of his room and starts staring at the cut in half Raftel. Marimo:*sad smile*you still alive?Do you still wish to fight me again?Seeing Raftel like this...I think we really did a great thing, but...is this enough to change the world?Or do we have to do more? Katsuo comes near Marimo. Marimo:*sad smile*Katsuo, I wanted to ask you, what happened with Magnus? Katsuo and Marimo start discussing about the outcome of Magnus's fight with Marcus. The special day *After the attack on Mariejois Marimo wakes up after some hours.He gets on his feet with some effort, due to the injuries he got from Yuseyuki, Kizaru and Aokiji. A man is seen laying back near him, with his legs on a table, with his hair covering his eyes and with a huge grin on his face. Marimo:*serious face*Who...who are you? Magnus:*grins*YO!!My name is Magnus!! Marimo:*serious face*My name is Sasagawa Kenshin, but close persons call me Marimo.Why you saved me? Magnus:*grins*I know your name and...I was just passing by so I asked myself, why not? Marimo:*sweatdrops*So you saved me randomly? Magnus:*starts laughing*You can say like that if you want.But I dont think our meeting was random...I think its fate's hand that made us meet. Marimo:*serious face*... Magnus:*grins*Now...I am searching for something. Marimo:*serious face*Huh? Magnus:*grins*I am searching for my past!! Marimo:*surprised*What do you mean? Magnus:*grins*Well, I woke up with an amnesia severl months ago.So far, I only some clues about my past. Marimo:*serious face*I see... Magnus:*grins*So from what I heard, you want to defeat a certain person, right? Marimo suddenly becomes a bit nervous. Marimo:*dead serious face*Yeah... Magnus:*serious face*From what I know...with your current power you have absolutely no chance. Marimo:*shadowed eyes*... Magnus:*smiles*Marimo...I am starting a crew...and you are the first person I want to invite. Marimo:*surprised*A crew?I...I dont know what to say... Magnus kept asking Marimo, but Marimo prefered to not give a direct answer to Magnus. After some hours they approach to an island. Marimo gets off the ship and Magnus prepares to leave. Magnus:*smiles*So you still prefer to not give me an answer...its ok.If you really dont want to join then I wont force you.This island has very good doctors that will take care of your wounds. Marimo:*serious face*No...wait...I owe you my life...I think I should do what you want me to do. Magnus:*serious face*You dont owe me anything...I will respect your decision. Magnus turns with his back at Marimo and starts walking away. Magnus:*shadowed eyes*Bye. Magnus gets on his ship and after some minutes he notices Marimo running towards him. Magnus:*surprised*Eh? Marimo stops and points his fists towards the sky and starts yelling as loud as he can. Marimo:*smiles*LETS SAIL TOGETHER CAPTAIN!! Magnus:*grins*YOOOSSSSUUUUUUUU!! And so the story of the legendary Espada pirates began!! Category:Stories Category:Zoro-san